


Impropriety [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Love Actually (2003)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Impropriety' by Miggy</p><p>It's taking Natalie a while to adjust to being in the spotlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impropriety [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miggy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Impropriety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30601) by [Miggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miggy/pseuds/Miggy). 



 

 **Length:** 17min:48sec

 

 **Download & Streaming links:** [mp3-file (25.2 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/afgn1yn4c49yran/Impropriety.mp3) or [audiobook (17.1 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rafwayvs2kzepr1/Impropriety.m4b)

 **Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (25.2 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015042511.zip) or [audiobook (17.1 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015042501.zip)


End file.
